


I Choose You

by Ohlittlelovely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Expired Visa, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kinda Fluffy, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage of Convenience, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Rey and Poe are implied but it is fake, Tags Are Hard, lots of that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely
Summary: Rey's visa is expiring.Rey can't leave behind the family she built.What is a girl to do?





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little one-shot. Hope you all like it!

She needed to do this. She needed her green card, she wasn’t able to go back to being alone. She had made her life here, and Poe offered to help her keep that life. Her heart was pounding way too hard, it hurt to breathe. The anxiety was getting to her. She had to do this, her visa would expire too soon.

A knock at her door brought her thoughts back to the shrinking room. 

“Who is it?” She called to the person on the other side of the door. 

“Me.”  
And with that one word, it felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. The punch to the stomach she felt when she heard his voice was beyond any physical pain she had ever been in. It was like her body and mind froze. 

Another knock, “Rey?” The deep voice called to her.

“G-go away” Rey stuttered, still reeling from the melodious sound of his voice.

Still she felt drawn to the door, like a force was pulling her to the small entrance of her home. Rey knew she shouldn't have moved to see him but against her better judgement, crept her way to the door hesitantly, a peek through the peephole wouldn’t hurt. Before she could even reach the entrance to her apartment the front door swung open with a loud slap against the hallway’s walls, she really should have changed those damn locks, she knew he had a key.

There he stood, Ben as beautiful as he was all those weeks ago.

A fit of anger came over Rey as she approached the intruding man, “I said to fucking go away.” The anger was building up in her comparably tiny body. She barely came to the looming man's broad shoulders, but still she tried her hardest to push him out of her home. 

He wasn’t moving, she knew she couldn’t physically move him but still she had to try. With a sob she begged, “Why did you come here? Please, Ben, just go. Please.”

Ben pulled her fists away from his chest where they had landed after she gave up her efforts to move him, wrapping his hands around her wrists, and stared into her eyes as if looking for answers. 

“Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?” This had been a question he had asked himself for days before he finally had to know why his best friend was marrying his ex-girlfriend, ex-lover?

“Rey?”

Her voice came out in a hushed tone, “Who told you?”

“Poe, he thought I’d want to be there. As a witness… Rey. Him? Of all people?”

She stared up into his questioning and intense eyes as they darkened with anger. She licked her lips, her body trembling, she couldn’t tell him. She took a step forward, and before either of them knew it, Rey's lips crashed onto Ben’s. Slamming the door behind him, he picked up the petite woman, pinning her body against the wall in front of him. The kiss was raw and passionate, Gods she missed him.

Between desperate kisses and gasps for air, Rey began to come to her senses. 

“No. Stop.”

He did as she asked, and planted her feet back to the ground.

His eyes burned holes into her, waiting for her next move. 

“I wouldn't be able to say it, ‘I do’,” she croaked, “ if you were there... in that church… I-I physically would not be able to go through with it.”

She pushed his body off hers and turned to make her way up the hallway, calling behind her, “You know where the door is.”

Ben hesitated, “Then why marry him? Why not be with me?”

“YOU. LEFT. ME. BEN! We had a fight, it got scary, and you left. Marriage is a commitment and you? You don’t do commitment. You said it yourself.”

“We don’t have to get married, Rey, commitment isn’t a piece of paper.” His thoughts wandered to his parents marriage before being brought back to the woman in front of him.

Her voice was barely a whisper as she broke down, “it has to be for me. Marriage is.. I need to be married.”

Rage tore through him, “so that’s it, Poe can offer you a piece of paper even though you love me. You’ll marry him.”

“Ben,” she was exhausted. “You.. you don’t understand my visa expires in 2 months. I NEED to be married.” 

“Marry me,” the words came out too rushed, “I mean, you can marry me. No. I mean. I will marry you. I love you, Rey. Please don’t marry Poe.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, “I have to be married at least 5 years before I can become a citizen.. You might not want this, want me, in 5 years.”

“I didn’t hear you say no,” he stated as he got down on his knees in front of her, “I love you. Please don’t go. Please say you’ll marry me.” 

“Okay... I mean yes. Yes, Ben, I’ll marry you. Let me just call-” her words were cut off by his lips crashing into hers. The kiss quickly became a battle of dominance, before Rey pulled away. “I have to call Poe.”

“Poe can wait,” he proclaimed, pulling her small frame against his own and lifting her so her legs would wrap around his waist, “right now, I want to fuck my fiancée.”

They fell back into their pattern easily, this was always the part they were good at. He placed her on the floor in front of her bed. Kissing her deeply, her heart pounded in her ears.

“Take off your pants.” 

She followed the instructions in haste, he had reignited the fuse in her body, and she was ready to explode. She focused on his plush slightly parted lips with uneven breaths coming from them. 

“Now your shirt, sweetheart” 

She played with the hem of her shirt, giving him a quick wicked smile before peeling it off her body, leaving her in just her panties,

“Ben.” she whined “I need you.” 

“I know what you need, my sweet angel.”  
The roughness in his voice made her body hum in a way she thought she'd never feel again. He guided her to the bed, kissing his way down her body, Ben placed himself between her thighs, peppering the flesh there with kisses.

“You are mine.” The words sent another pool of wetness straight through her core, “I missed you so much,” he murmured against her heat before flattening his tongue against her throbbing clit.

“I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t ever think about another man again. Now tell me, who does this beautiful pussy belong to.”

“Yours, Ben,” she whispered. He swiped his tongue against her clit again with just enough pressure to make her hips buck up. 

“I didn’t hear you,” he gave her slit another tentative swipe of his tongue, “Rey, who do you belong to?” 

He sucked on the sensitive nub, looking up at her with a sinful look in his eyes, “I’m yours, Ben! Please.” Her voice was loud and strained from the sudden change . 

He worshipped her, alternating between long full sweeps of his tongue and more focused attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves until she was a panting mess, begging him for more, her hands tangled in his hair. He slipped a single thick finger in, and she thought she could come right then and there. He made a single finger curl before adding a second finger. Her head was clouded with him, her blood sang his name. 

“Ben,” she moaned, “Please. More!.” 

He hummed against her, while fucking her with his hand before finally curling both his fingers, finding that spot that made her see stars. 

She came on his hand and mouth with his name on her lips, her entire body felt boneless.

“Do you think you’re ready for me, baby?” He asked as he finally removed his clothes. 

“Gods, yes. Please fuck me, Ben,” she moaned.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He settled his hips in between her thighs, taking hold of his cock and lining it up with her entrance. In one swift move he entered her, stretching her in that delicious way that made her want more. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, how could she forget how big he was?  
He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, and Rey gasped. “Oh!” She squeezed his hips with her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of him so close to her.  
“You’re so tight,” his voice was tense as he went to move out of her, before pushing back in her gently. “Fuck, it’s like you were made for me, baby, you take my cock so well.”

His movements were languid and soft, his eyes focused intensely on her own. “I love you.”

She didn’t know why but tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She felt him so intensely in her heart, her body, and her soul. She finally felt like she could breathe again. She wondered briefly if this was making love.

“I love you too,” she moaned before begging, “Please, Ben. Harder.”  
He obliged, slamming into her with a savage thrust, she lifted her hips to help create a new ruthless pace. She hung on to the man for dear life, calling his name out as he fucked her into the mattress. She lifted her head so her lips met his as she started to feel the familiar pull in her lower belly when his thumb found her clit once more. 

She fell then, falling apart for him in every way, her body squeezed, begging him for everything he had. He fucked her through her orgasm before his hips started to move in an erratic, almost frantic pattern, his breathing quickening to match the effort of each of his thrusts, he came with a growl, spilling inside of her. 

She pulled him down toward her for a kiss, before rolling them over to snuggle into his chest. He kissed her temple and pulled her close, hand placed firmly on her hip. 

“So, am I the best fiancé ever or what?” He chuckled against her hair. 

Fuck she thought, she still had to call Poe to tell him the wedding is off. 

“Yes, Ben. The best,” she sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @deadlikemoi for beta-ing for me! Hope you guys didn't hate it >.< Thanks for the read!


End file.
